This invention relates to decking in which planks are laid down in spaced apart parallel alignment over supporting beams and in particular to a channel-shaped strip that is press-fitted over the top of each deck beam to both protect the beam from moisture and provide spacers for accurately separating adjacent planks.
Outdoor wooden decks or docks are constantly being exposed to moisture and, even with the use of pressure treated lumber, the wood will rot with continued exposure. One deck area that is most susceptible to rot is the top of the beams upon which the planking is nailed or otherwise joined. Water collects under the planks and eventually penetrates into the beam. Deck planks are typically spaced apart to leave a gap between adjacent planks so that water can more readily drain from the deck surfaces. Spacing the planks equally along the support beams, however, has heretofore proven to be a relatively time consuming and laborious task.
Field, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,403, discloses a method of aligning planks upon underlying joists or supporting beams in which angle irons are nailed to the top of the beams. The raised arm of each angle iron is furnished with a dependent horizontally disposed pointed tab. At assembly, each plank is driven laterally into the tabs of at least two angle irons so that one sidewall of the plank abuts the raised arms. A second set of angle irons is then set against the initially laid plank and the procedure repeated for the next plank. As can be seen, the angle irons act as spacers to align the planks along the beams and also as a means of fastening the planks to the beams. Any warpage in the planks, however, will cause the angle irons to become misaligned. This in turn, causes the planks to be angularly offset in regard to the beams. The misalignment becomes magnified as more planking is added thereby destroying the aesthetic value of the deck as well as weakening the overall strength of the deck.
Kridler et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,671, describes a gauge that is used to uniformly space furring strips upon roof rafters. The gauge includes an elongated bar having longitudinal spacers uniformly mounted along the bar. The bar is set against a rafter and the furring strips placed against the spacers and nailed in place. The gauge is then moved along the rafter to a new location. Mounting and remounting the gauge on the rafters is a time consuming procedure and because the gauge does not remain a part of the structure, it does not contribute in any way toward the soundness of the structure.
Chappin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,494, describes a metal strap having a series of indentations for receiving therein building beams. In assembly, the straps are placed in perpendicular alignment over the beams. The indentations are set apart at uniform predetermined distances so that beams received in the indentations are located at centers dictated by local building codes. The straps are nailed directly to the beams and function in assembly to retain the beams in their desired locations and add lateral strength to the building frame.